


BlondeVsRed's Fake Break Up

by jordahparrish



Series: ShadowTubers [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-30 00:00:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6399478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jordahparrish/pseuds/jordahparrish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jace and Clary are famous pranksters on YouTube, so the fact the interviewer didn't see this one coming was definitely hilarious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	BlondeVsRed's Fake Break Up

Clary and Jace were known as troublemakers among their friends, mostly because of their prank channel, they pranked each other and all of their friends. Nobody was really safe around them, but sometimes – people felt safe when they really weren't. Clary felt awful for the girl who was interviewing them, she was obviously quite timid, not loud like other interviewers, but she was their latest victim.  
“So I'm here with Jace and Clary from BlondeVsRed, one of the most famous prank channels online,” the girl was grinning, Jace gave a small nod and Clary waved to the camera, “so guys... I've watched some of your videos, they're hilarious, I was just wondering, where do you guys get the ideas from?”  
“Well,” Jace began, he looked to Clary as he spoke, “we just... If we've done something to piss each other off, we think 'what's the best way to get revenge?' and then we both spend a while plotting the pranks and eventually, we manage to pull them off, it's a lot more work than just suddenly thinking 'oh this will be funny' and pulling it off.”  
“That makes sense,” the girl nodded and then asked a second question, “uh okay so, I was wondering as well, what's been your favourite prank to pull off?”  
Clary went to speak but Jace began instead, “I really liked one of our more simple ones, where we stole Alec's clothes whilst he was in the shower and then we locked his room and he hated us so much, I think that video was flagged so we had to reupload it with some censors.”  
Clary looked at Jace and then nodded, not speaking a word.  
“So you guys are really close to other YouTubers, TheArcher, makeupbell, QueenOfTheNerds, Rock Solid Panda and so on, do you ever do non-prank videos with them.”  
“Yeah,” Jace grinned, “just the other day Clary recorded a video with Izzy, she let Izzy do her makeup, and we have also both been in some of Simon's videos, I was in his music video for Neverland and Clary sang a really cool cover with him.”  
“Obviously, you guys uh... Prank each other a lot, does this affect your relationship at all?”  
“Yeah,” Clary answered immediately, Jace glanced to her looking obviously offended, Clary gave him a glance before scoffing, “it totally does, I mean listen to this dork he thinks he's amazing now because we make a few thousand people laugh.”  
“I don't think I'm amazing.”  
“You think you're better than me.”  
“No I don't.”  
“You haven't let me speak this entire interview, it was the same with the fans, he just always talks over me and it's so frustrating!”  
“That's not even a little bit true.”  
“Oh my God,” Clary let out a false laugh and turned to the interviewer, “have I spoken at all during this interview?”  
“Uh...” The girl looked between the two of them awkwardly.  
“Tell her she's overreacting,” Jace crossed his arms.  
“No, no I'm not overreacting! You didn't let me speak, you haven't let me speak all day, I've barely said five words.”  
“You've said at least fifty by now.”  
“Oh shut up,” Clary hissed, “I may as well not be here.”  
“Clary...”  
“No,” Clary stood up, “sorry,” she apologised to the interviewer quickly, “sorry but I'm leaving, I'm so done here.”  
“Clary!”  
“Fuck off,” she yelled as she walked away.  
Jace looked defeated as he turned to the interviewer, “I uh... I should... Wow this is awkward.”  
“I didn't mean to-”  
“It's okay, she's just a bit temperamental.”  
“You're just a bit of a dick,” Clary's voice appeared again as she stormed back over, “just admit it.”  
“Why should I?”  
“God, you are so frustrating! You know what fuck it, fuck you Jace, I'm so done with this and you, this is it, I'm breaking up with you.”  
The interviewer stood up and shyly backed away from the table, “I uh... I think we should probably end this here and... uh... well I just...”  
“No,” Clary turned to her quickly, terrifying the interviewer.  
A moment of silence passed before Jace and Clary began to laugh, “I'm so sorry,” Jace grinned, “but you were our next victim,” he pointed to the camera that he and Clary had quickly set up beforehand, the girl relaxed and covered her mouth.  
“Oh my God.”  
“We're so sorry,” Clary let out a giggle, she ran around the table and wrapped an arm around the girl, “but hey, you'll be a hit on youtube,” she laughed. Jace nodded in agreement.  
“And we're so sorry for ruining your interview, you can totally have another one.”  
The interviewer let out a nervous laugh, “promise me you won't prank me again.”  
“We promise.”


End file.
